Elene/1.3
=Elene: Unit 1 Lesson 3= Food; Plural; Participle Tense and Gerund Vocab 1.3 For help with Learner Pronunciation, see here. Verb Review rotì - to eat hjȍ - to drink dollù - to share Plural In Elene, nouns are declined according to number. This means that the word changes based on the amount there is of that word. In English, this is just like adding -(e)s to verbs when there are more than one. This is done by adding a suffix to the end of a noun, changing a letter, or inserting a letter. It depends on the following endings: Ending in a Vowel : *a, o, õ, or u. ::-v :: *Some proper nouns such as names or demonyms can end in i or e. ::-'v :: Ending in a Consonant Singlular nouns can also end in all consonants, except for f, h, j, n, ń, or v. What makes the words plural depends on endings: *b, d, g, y, ÿ ::-ev is added :: *l, r ::-ov :: *m ::ń is placed in front of the m :: *ng ::ń replaces the n :: *p, q, s, t ::-jav :: *If a noun, in loan words or proper nouns such as names, ends in f, h, j, n, ń, or v ::-'ov :: Participle Tense and Gerund The participle tense in Elene is similar to the -ing ending in English. The difference is, you use the particle or auxiliary verb "lȍn" after the verb in use and add a conjugated "è" in front. Follow these steps: 1. Take the infinitive from of the verb in use. * rotì - to eat 2. Add and conjugate "è". * êe rotì - I am to eat 3. Place "lȍn" at the end. *''êe rotì lȍn - I am eating'' The gerund form of the verb treats it as if it were an object, much like the English sentence I like '''eating. This is written the same as participle tense, but without the added "è". *Eme oî ''rotì lȍn -'' I like eating. Practice Sentences Translate the following questions. Answers below! : 1. Ellen hjỗus agotto o narang. : 2. Ette êt dollù lȍn ne eme. : 3. E sot ês emÿalai. : --- : 4. We love sharing the dessert with them. : 5. Do you guys drink soy milk? : 6. I eat carrots. Pronunciation! '''The Vowel U :U is pronounced in IPA as u. It is similar to the oo in b'oo't. Try to say: : The Diphthong UI and Digraph VM :UI is pronounced in IPA as ɥi. This is similar to "w'ee" and "'y'''ee" at the same time. :VM is pronounced in IPA as m̩. It is just like saying "mmm" in English, like a hum without the breathy sound. : '''The Consonants H and L :H is pronounced in IPA as x, This is like a harsh h sound, like Spanish j or Scottish lo'ch'. If it is followed by E, I, or J, it makes IPA ç, exactly like the h in the English word h'ue. If preceded by an N, and not followed by E, I, or J, it is pronounced as IPA ŋk͡x. This is as if saying the nk sound as in i'nk, ending with the harsh x sound. :L is pronounced in IPA as l, similar to English l'ost. If it is doubled, it becomes IPA ɫ. This is like the English word a'll. : Practice Answers : 1. Ellen drinks orange juice. : 2. You are sharing with me. : 3. The bread is gross. : --- : 4. Emite oî dollù lȍn e savarotja ne asitta. : 5. Etitte hjőte umala o soÿ? : 6. Eme rotî heqeluv.